


Whatta Man

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Foster brothers Alexander and John, George Washington is a Dad, Henry Laurens is a terrible father, Hurt/Comfort, Martha Washington is a Mom, Martha Washington is actually based on CJ's actual wife Veronica whom I love very much!!!, Minor Character Deaths, Minor sick character, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, emotional past, established relationship(s) - Freeform, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: "Alex, it’s your boyfriend’s French twin brother. What’s there to be nervous about?"Lafayette travels all the way from France bearing terrible news. But as he finally sees his twin, his friends, and begins to fall in love with one John Laurens, he almost forgets.Almost.





	1. Lightning before the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yes it's based on that song!
> 
> You guys have no idea how long this has been in the works! This shouldn't take long since most of it is complete, but it does need some editing.
> 
> This is really just a taste, which I think is a little ehh, but I hope you like it. This is literally my first Hamilton fanfic. (Besides that one Daveed/Lin fic I wrote recently)(Please check it out as well if ya want)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you like it! Comments are really nice!!!

John Laurens knew what he signed up for when he received the news that he’d made it into the yearly State Marathon.

The race was beginning to drag, and the pain in his thighs and calves was becoming unbearable. It was for a good cause, raising money for Breast Cancer Awareness organizations. Not to mention, he enjoyed the sense of freedom and energy with every step he took. The loud cheers and encouraging words from his friends boosted his self-esteem, his main focus to run faster and beat his other fellow companions. His eyes remained on what was up front, the finish line only a few feet ahead. You could practically hear the gasps as he passed the former 1st place runner, who happened to be his dear friend Margaret Schuyler. She grinned and boosted her speed, yet John was having none of it. He ran with all the effort he could muster and beat his friend. 

At least that’s what he thought.

He thought he’d it made, but the youngest of three sisters passed with great speed and ripped through the pink ribbon. The crowd roaring in excitement and applause, for Peggy happened to be the first lady to ever earn the spot of first place in the state of New York since 2004, more than a decade ago.

John grinned, feeling pride for one of his best friends.

“Better luck next time, slow poke” she joked when she saw him catch up, jogging backwards to remain eye contact with her friend. John gave an airy chuckle.

“Eh it's whatever. As long as you never forgot who beat you last year” he teased, finally coming to a stop. How was Peggy up for some light jogging after running 20+ miles? That will forever remain a mystery.

“First girl to come in first place though! Let me enjoy my moment of victory, Laurens. Don’t rub your wins in my face from a year ago” she grinning as she faced ahead, jogging straight into the crowd of news reporters.

John smiled and was rewarded with his own second place medal, giving a quick thanks and heading to get showered. He received plenty and all the attention last year, and he learnt his lesson. Reporters are never satisfied with whatever answer you give them. 

Thankfully, the showers had stalls, meaning the males didn’t have to wash themselves completely bare in front of the other runners. He lifted the tank top over his head, shedding his shorts afterwards along with the underpants. He avoided glancing down at his body, which had to be his biggest insecurity yet. His breasts were held up mildly tightly by the sports bra. It was common sense that wearing his binder while running would only come with regret and lack of air. He made that mistake in the past after a quick morning jog.

He made sure to make it quick, for his friends were waiting on him. Besides, Alex had mentioned an “urgent matter that he had to talk to him about ASAP” right after the race. John was probably the only person he’d rant to about his personal problems. Well, aside from Thomas.

He shut the water off and dried his body using one of the towels provided. After running with his sports bra for a few hours, wearing his trusty binder was going to be a little difficult. He shrugged and slipped in on anyway. He pulled on the rest of his outfit and went out to meet his friends, receiving a few congratulations from the other participants on his way out. He squinted due to the harsh light of the afternoon sun as he searched for his friends. 

Almost immediately he heard his name being called. He turned to the source of the voice, meeting his adopted brother’s grinning face. The rest of the group whooped and cheered.

“Laurens! How you feeling man? You got beat by a girl!” Herc exclaimed, his words laced with tease. Peggy elbowed him, muttering a quick “leave him alone”. He shrugged nonchalantly and kissed her hair. They’re seriously couple goals.

He grinned. “I let her win. Ladies first, right?”

“Uh, excuse me?” said girl butt in, hands on her hips. The rest of the group laughed at the exchange before making plans on dinner. Before anyone would make a move to leave, Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. They made sure they were a few feet away from the rest of their friends before the shorter of the two began to speak.

“You better not have ran wearing your...” he began/hissed warningly, yet his eyes gave away the worry and concern he truly felt. John rolled his eyes half-heartedly.

“As much as I lack self-care, I’m not stupid enough to make that mistake...Again” John interrupted, cringing at the mere thought of. Nonetheless he continued.

“Now, I appreciate your concern bro, but what’s this really important matter that you had to rant to me about?” John changed the subject.

Alexander ignored him.

“Just making sure. You know it’s dangerous and if you hadn’t turned down mom and dad’s offer-”

“I got it! Get to the point, Hammy” John cut him off. He didn’t like where the conversation was heading (lord knows how many times his family had brought it up as much as they’d discussed it)

He received a glare in return, followed by a nervous lip bite. That gave away that whatever's been bugging him must’ve been serious. Alexander was an outspoken guy who loved to speak his mind, never hesitating to open his mouth. Sure he sometimes spoke things he’d later regret, but he never learnt his lesson.

And he would talk so fast that by the time John ended his train of thought, Alex was gripping both of his hands in his own.

“And I know you must be exhausted after all the running you did, but I really need you to come along. Do it for your best friend slash brother. Pleeease?” Alex practically begged. He must’ve been a few moments away from actually getting on his knees and pleading. John shook his head.

“Wait...could you repeat everything you just said?” he hesitantly asked, afraid to set off the younger man for lack of attention. Alex huffed.

“Thomas’s brother is coming to visit and he’s a total sweetheart, but I don’t want to be a bother because he and Thomas haven’t see each other in years and they’re probably going to try and catch up-”

“Alex, slow down. Your lucky I’ve known you for so long that I could make out every word you just threw up. Jeez, you weren’t kidding when you said you needed to rant”

“John, we’re going to pick him up at the airport tomorrow morning and I’m not planning on going on my own with Thomas. You HAVE to come along with me. I have a feeling I’m going to feel left out while the two are sibling bonding or whatever”

“Alex, it’s your boyfriend’s French twin brother. What’s there to be nervous about? Seriously, you need to calm down. I’m sure you’re not going to be left out” John reassured, gently squeezing his brother’s shoulder.

“Sure I won’t! Not if I have my best friend and little brother right there with me” he slyly added. John laughed and agreed that, yes, he would join him and his boyfriend to pick up the newcomer. Not before quickly muttering, “and you’re only 5 months older than me”

After much praise and thanks from the shorter man, they made their way back to the group. 

“Dude, I’m totally up for some Red Lobster” Herc’s gruff voice suggested. The group of friends agreeing wholeheartedly.

“I want the biscuits!” Peggy piped up.

“You’re not taking them all this time, no you’re not!” Angelica scolded, Eliza laughing at the sight of her two bickering sisters.

“Yeah! I’m getting them this time” Maria announced, her arm wrapped tightly around Eliza’s waist.

“Let’s go! I’m starving!” John called, passing his friends to get to the car. The youngest Schuyler sister saw where he was heading and took off right after him.

“I call shotgun!” she shouted gleefully.

“No!”


	2. Good Men Are Hard To Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lafayette!

“Since Laf hasn’t met you yet, I told him to be nice when you finally do meet. The same goes to you, Alexander” Thomas informed, glancing away from the road to give his boyfriend a quick look of warning. Alex rolled his eyes.

 

“Quit treating me like a child, Jefferson. Lafayette seems like a lovely person, so I doubt he’ll has the same shit personality you do”

 

“I do not have a shit personality!” 

 

“I know, babe. I was joking”

 

“Mmm okay”

 

John internally groaned as they shared what seemed to be their 20th kiss since they’ve left. He was beginning to grow worried. Thomas was the one driving after all.

 

“Guys, I know I always claim I wanna die, but I don’t mean it. Most of the time” John grumbled. He was debating whether to stay in the car with these reckless, lovesick idiots or open the car door and jump out.

 

The couple chuckled, and he felt himself becoming the third wheel once again. It wasn’t anything new, and hopefully whatever god out there had mercy on Thomas’s brother when he met the couple.

 

Thomas glared at him through the rearview mirror, grinning ear to ear.

 

“Laurens, we get it. You’re desperate for love. If you didn’t turn down every blind date we’ve tried to set you up with, maybe you would’ve meet someone”

 

Alex suddenly gasped. Thomas shot him a strange look. Alex eagerly whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, sparing John a few glances.

 

“Ha! We’ll see when he meets him. You think they could handle each other?” Thomas replied. The lack of context frustrated the man in the back seat.

 

John shifted in his seat, grimacing when he made a wrong move. His body ached, but what else did he expect after he ran a good amount of miles the day before? Whatever closed conversation his friends were engaged in had piqued his interest, but he was almost afraid to ask what they were talking about. He settled in his seat, making himself as comfortable as possible as he watched the scenery pass by. It brought a sense of calmness, almost luring him-

 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep John. We’re only about 5 more minutes away” Alex informed, a mysterious glint in his big, brown eyes. He was up to something, but John was too tired to focus or interrogate his best friend. The freckled boy sat upright, rubbing his tired eyes. Satisfied with John’s nonverbal response, Alex turned back around and started chatting with Thomas. 

 

Soon enough the Airport came into view. John sighed. Relax time was over, and now he’s basically forced to meet a guy he’s never met before in a building full of strangers when all he wanted to do was stay home and sleep. He’s going to hold a grudge. 

 

Thomas followed the correct directions and, with a bit of difficulty, found the nearest parking spot. The trio exited the car and made their way into the building. Stating that John felt a little awkward walking beside the couple, who held hands, was an understatement. Being a third wheel was a common occurrence due to the fact that most of their friend group were dating each other, with the exception of him, James, and…

 

Just him and James.

 

After a while of roaming around the building, they sat on the nearest bench and waited patiently. John pulled out his phone, scrolling mindlessly through his social media accounts. His two friends chatted quietly, a few giggles and laughs coming from their conversations. John rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at the interaction. Why were all his friends such couple goals? If only he could find someone as well.

 

He scoffed and shook the thought from his head. He’s got tons of more important things to worry about than a partner. His friends didn’t go out and look for someone, they found each other. That might be the case for him sometime in the future.

 

The voice over the intercom declared the arrival of the plane Thomas’s brother had aboarded. The trio stood and grabbed the significantly large sign Alex made to help Lafayette identify them. A few other people joined and created a small crowd, all waiting on a certain person to come into view. Thomas grabbed his boyfriend by his sleeve, who in turn, grabbed John’s. The tall Southerner had joked about them getting easily lost in the midst of multitudes due to their height on the way to the airport. That fucker.

 

Little by little, the passengers came into view, their baggages in hand. Thomas waved the sign frantically, Alex trying his best to look over people much taller than himself. It was a funny sight, him standing on his tiptoes. John joined them and helped look, even if he had absolutely no idea what the guy looked like. He stood next to his brother, eyes roaming around without a clue. Hopefully he looked somewhat remotely close to Thomas. They had to if they were twins, right? Either way it’d make him a hell of a lot easier to spot with the tall stature and puffy hair. 

 

“I see him!” Thomas piped up, shortly after attempting to shout his brother’s name loudly. Alex and John followed his line of sight, and John’s jaw almost dropped.

 

The guy was hot. But he didn’t look similar to Thomas. Oh no. They were  _ identical _ .  _ Replicas. Clones. TWINS.  _ The only difference was that his hair was tied back.

 

The guy, Lafayette, looked around in search of his brother. He caught the waving hand of the other and grinned widely. 

 

Once he found him, he hurriedly past the other passengers until he reached the trio.

 

The two brothers exchange a heartwarming hug before the Southerner had his brother in a headlock, giving him a quick noogie. Lafayette laughed and drew back, punching his brother playfully. 

 

“I have not seen you in ages, brother!” Lafayette greeted, pulling him back into a hug. Thomas laughed and patted his back, telling him just how much he missed Gilbert as well.

 

Lafayette turned to the other two. He smiled.

 

“Hello! My name is Gilbert, but you can call me Lafayette. My name is too long, but I prefer Lafayette. And who might you be?” he introduced himself, offering his hand. Alex shook his hand first, and to his surprise, Laf pulled Hamilton’s hand up to his lips.

 

Thomas answered for them.

 

“Oh! Laf, this is Alex, my  _ boyfriend _ ” Thomas emphasized, pulling back the Caribbean's hand from the Frenchman’s lips. 

 

“ _ Alexandre,  _ I have heard so much about you. I must say you are much prettier in person”

 

“Yeah yeah. I’d appreciate it if you stopped flirting with my man” Thomas muttered before moving onto John.

 

“This is our friend slash Alexander’s brother, John Laurens”

 

“My goodness, I have been blessed by the gods above. What have I done to meet such a lovely creature? It is such a pleasure to meet you John.  _ Tu es belle _ ”

 

“I don’t speak nor understand French so I don’t quite know what you just said, but I assume it’s something...good?”

 

“Of course,  _ mon chou”  _ Lafayette purred

 

“He just called you a cabbage, John. A fucking  _ cabbage _ ” Thomas accused, holding back laughter. He received a light slap from his shorter boyfriend. 

 

Alex rolled his eyes and clarified, “It’s a French term of endearment, which can also mean ‘sweetie’ ”

 

“Sorry to interrupt this shameless flirting, but I am starving! Lafayette, my dear brother, I assume you must be a little  _ thirsty _ ” Thomas said, sending a quick glare in his brother’s direction. 

 

Thomas helped his brother with a few of his bags, and the now quartet made their way to the car.

 

Lafayette did look quite fine though. He had dark skin that looked smooth to the touch, eyes a warm, chocolate brown that John felt he could stare into for hours. He was incredibly tall, the same height as Thomas (obviously). His curly hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a few short strands adorning his face. His grin was contagious, almost forcing you to smile with him. Lafayette’s entire body seemed sculpted, hard muscles lying beneath his shirt.

 

“So what do you think?” Alex innocently asked. John caught on quick.

 

“You know that one Salt’n’Peppa song that Trinity K. Bonet and Milk lip sync to on RuPaul’s Drag Race? I hear it faintly playing in my mind” The words were out before John’s could stop them. Alex snorted before erupting in loud laughter. Thankfully the twins were ahead of them, engaged in a deep conversation.

 

“I didn’t expect him to be  _ that  _ hot!” John defensively added.

 

“Really now?”

 

“Yes, and I know what you’re planning Alexander. Don’t you dare”

 

Alex hummed, yet he could see the smirk slowly starting to form on his lips. John knew his sibling would do anything to pair him up with anything that breathes, but his boyfriend’s brother? Alex was becoming desperate, and he wasn’t the one in search of a lover. John wasn’t either, but he wasn’t too worried about finding someone compatible. He’s been single for over 2 years! A boyfriend wasn’t something he was in search of at the moment. 

 

Especially not after the last relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
